1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a pump dispenser for lotions, creams and the like, and particularly concerns a product dispenser having a locking ring which is rotatable to prevent depression of an actuator and effect closing of a product discharge opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
Certain pump dispensers for semi-viscous materials such as creams and lotions are constructed with a depressable actuator having internal structure defining a product flow passageway. The actuator is connected to a piston and depression of the actuator shifts the piston to eject the products through the passageway and toward a spout or discharge opening formed in the actuator.
Smaller pump dispensers which are of dimensions that can readily fit within the confines of a purse, handbag, or cosmetic bag have become increasingly popular in recent years. However, it is apparent that accidental discharge or leakage of the contents from the dispenser is to be avoided at all costs when the dispensers are carried about in this manner. As one example, shifting of other heavy articles within the purse or bag or movement of the walls of the purse or bag under the influence of external forces may in some cases depress the pump actuator a sufficient distance to cause product discharge within the bag.
Another problem that has long been associated with conventional pump dispensers is the tendency for materials remaining in the passageway adjacent the discharge opening to dry, harden and possibly form a crust. The dry, caked materials may substantially impede the flow of additional materials during subsequent attempts to operate the dispenser. Moreover, somewhat hardened globules of dried material may become entrained with dispensed portions of fresh material having a creamier texture, thereby creating an unattractive mixture which is undesirable for obvious reasons.
A dispensing pump having a locking cover which is slidable to close a spout discharge opening and prevent depression of an actuator button is describe and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,712 dated July 14, 1987 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While the slidable cover of the pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,712 has been found to provide reliable and satisfactory performance when used with large dispensers, the finger actuated slidable cover would be difficult to maneuver if the entire dispenser were hypothetically reduced in scale to readily fit within the confines of a smaller purse or handbag.
In this regard, there is oftentimes a natural reluctance among certain consumers to carry in a purse, cosmetic case or handbag dispensers that contain semi-viscous creams and the like for fear of leakage. Thus, it would also be desirable to provide a smaller dispensing pump with a locking member which is located away from the actuator surfaces engaged during the dispensing operation and therefore provides additional psychological assurances in the form of positive feedback to the user that accidental depression of the actuator cannot occur.